God-Fist Style? Pfffft
by Hecseferblade
Summary: Ever wonder why Jaune isn't very good with a sword and shield? Ever wonder why he hesitates whenever he becomes unarmed? What if his family legacy wernt just weapon masters. What if- what the? how did you get in here? I swear it'll be your turn to be with him this time, put the chair down woman! AHHHH!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot, or three depending on how I space everything out. Wrote this because this pairing is nearly non-existent as far as I'v seen so i wanted to help pioneer it. I'm thinking NobleLion as the pairing name but I'd like to hear your suggestions. First chapter is mostly comedic, second chapter is the part that actually has the idea I'm writing this story around. If anyone wants to use this story and expand on it, let me know, I'd love to follow along and see where you take it.**

 **As always if you are interested in the story I automatically assume you have at least seen some of the series and know what the characters look like.**

 **RWBY is a production of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P). Please support the official release.**

Team RWBY and team JNPR were heading to their final class of the day that they shared together. Weiss was babbling on about the upcoming Vytal festival and gushing about all the complicated planning that goes into it, while the rest either ignored her or were having their own conversations. Jaune happened to hear her mention something about other academies. "Wait Weiss? What was that about academies?"

"Have you even been listening to anything I've been saying you dunce?" at that everyone in the group looked off to the side acting innocent. Weiss just huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you did just spend the last couple minutes talking about the colors they probably used to color coordinate the _lunch_ breaks, not even the actual schedule." Blake said.

Jaune turned back to the red faced Weiss and asked about the academies again. "What i was saying was that even though the Vytal is for all kingdoms to participate, it had been years since every academy attended. This year is the first time all four academies attend and the first time in 3 years that Haven Academy joined, and they have sent some really strong teams."

"Oh, wow….that's pretty cool." Jaune half whispered with a slightly panicked look on his face." The rest saw the look and were about to question him when they got to class right as the bell rang. Deciding to question him after class they all took their seats to try and endure Professor Port's boring lecture. Though Jaune wasn't listening to the lesson and instead seemed lost in his own world. When Pyrrha tried to get his attention to ask what was wrong, professor Port took it as her trying to answer the question he had asked effectively distracting her and causing her to forget to ask Jaune.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Jaune was the first out the door practically jogging to his dorm muttering to himself all the while. The rest of team JNPR were quick to follow after promising to meet up with their sister team when they catch up with Jaune. As team RWBY watched them turn the corner they heard someone call out to them."Excuse me?" turning to the voice they see a dark skinned girl with platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes wearing a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it. There were bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

Ruby stepped forward with a friendly but nervous smile, she couldn't help it, the girl looked intimidating. "H-hello, how can we help?"

When the girl, set her sights on Ruby, she felt like she was about to get eaten. Yep, definitely intimidating. "I am trying to find someone and was wondering if you would happen to know where their dorm is." she stated after sizing up Ruby. "I am looking for the leader of team JNPR."

 **-with Jaune-**

Stuffing in the shirt he had in his backpack Jaune went into the bathroom as the rest of his team walked in. Halfheartedly greeting them as he put his toothbrush and toothpaste in the bag, Jaune went through his mental checklist one more time as his team sat on their respective beds looking at him in wonder. "Okay, couple pairs of pants and shirts, clean underwear and socks, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste, spare blanket, couple comics, spare scroll batteries, emergency first aid kit, tactical knife, emergency panic box, couple water bottles, some rope. Am I missing something? Oh! Sunscreen! Can't forget that."

Watching Jaune go to his dresser Ren decided to speak up. "Jaune? What are you doing?"

"What I am doing, my pink striped friend, is putting together an emergency backpack in case I ever have to book it into the wilderness for a few days." Jaune replied as he tried to make room for snacks.

"Wh-" _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ A knock on the door interrupted Ren as he was about to ask another question. Pyrrha got up and went to answer the door while Jaune tried to stuff an entire box of fruit snacks into his stuffed backpack.

Opening the door, Pyrrha smiled as she saw Ruby on the other side. "Hey Ruby whats up?" Ruby fidgeted a little with a nervous smile. "I uh, I'm actually helping someone right now, they said they were looking for your team. More specifically Jaune." Looking over her shoulder Pyrrha notices the two people standing behind her, one with a smile on her face and one with her arms crossed with an impatient frown on her face.

Opening up the door a little more she was about to ask why when Jaune looked up from his backpack having finally fit his snacks and looked over her shoulder. "Pyrrha whos' at th-." The frowning girl's eyes narrowed as she made eye contact with Jaune. Meanwhile Jaune's eyes widened exponentially as the color drained from his face. Pyrrha looked back at Jaune "Jaune? Are y-"

" **OH CRAP!** " Jaune suddenly sprung into a dead sprint toward the back wall before he jumped bringing his knees close to his chest and crossed his arms in front of his face as he crashed through the bottom portion of the window. Falling 2 stories and landing in a crouch he sprung into a roll before taking off running again.

Before Pyrrha could say anything a voice shouted out behind her. " **OH NO YOU DONT!** " the blond haired girl sprinted past Pyrrha towards the window before jumping and keeping her body straight as an arrow, only crossing her arms in front of her face as she crashed through the top portion of the window. Flipping once she landed in a crouch before using the momentum to leapforward into a sprint and ran after Jaune. " **GET BACK HERE ARC!** "

They both disappeared as they ran to the left out of the view of the window.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hm, I kinda understand why Yang got so frustrated during initiation now." Said Pyrrha as she watched Ruby walk over to the window with Nora excitedly following to cheer on her leader.

" _Ahem"_ Pyrrha and Ren looked at the other person slowly walking into their room as she spoke. "Sorry about my leader, she's been really wound up ever since she heard we were coming to Vale to participate in the tournament. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Reese, member of team ABRN. The woman that is currently chasing down your leader is Arslan Altan, leader of our team."

Holding her hand out Pyrrha gave her a smile, "it's a pleasure, I'm Pyrrha, Jaune's partner, the guy standing next to the two at the window is Ren, the orange haired girl jumping around is Nora. The girl in the Cloak is Ruby, leader of our sister team RWBY." Pyrrha said as she and Reese joined the rest at the window. "So, why exactly is your leader chasing ours?"

 **-Play whatever funny/comedic chase music you wish-**

They all watch as Jaune comes running from the left side of the window to the right with Arslan close behind.

"Eh, it's kinda a long story." Reese replied as they watched Jaune come from the right side of the window to the left riding a scooter with Arslan on a bike right behind him.

"Did Jaune do something to offend her?" Pyrrha asked as they passed by again, Jaune clad in a full suit of golden knight armor and Arslan in a princess like dress.

"No, not at all, if anything she's just frustrated." Reese said as Jaune, in a bunny costume, ran by with Arslan in a lion costume followed.

"Frustrated?" Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow when they ran by with Jaune holding Blake, nose deep in a book with an uncaring look, above his head and Arslan carrying a scared and shivering Velvet above her head.

"Yeah, kinda ties in with the long story." This time Jaune runs with his arms above his head yelling along with Arslan, now with a scared look on her face, who was still holding Velvet above her head. The source of said fear was a pissed Coco chasing them down.

"Sounds like an interesting story, we have time at the moment it seems." Said Ren as they watched Jaune and Arslan were joined by Carden, who was now the one holding a struggling and flailing Velvet, still chased by Coco.

"I'd rather wait for them to come back honestly." Reese replied with a smile as Jaune, Arslan, Carden, and Coco were the ones running from a very pissed Velvet holding a giant carrot the same size as her above her head.

"Mostly cus there are parts that I don't really know well enough to properly tell you." She added as all 5 of them were now running from a rather large Ursa Major who had the top of the giant carrot on its head like a hat.

"Makes sense, it'd be nice to have the full story." Chimed Pyrrha as they rode by on a 5 person bike with the Ursa Major on a skateboard.

"So, does this happen often?" Reese asked as Jaune was running with a wheelbarrow, that had Arslan, Carden, Velvet, and Coco, and the Ursa Major close behind riding a unicycle holding a rolling pin and a familiar riding crop.

Ruby replied this time, "Nope, this is the first time this has happened, reminds me of the early morning cartoons is used to watch." Now it was the Ursa Major, with Jaune holding onto it's back, pushing the wheelbarrow running from an angry and yelling Glenda.

They all winced as they heard a loud crash followed by more sounds of glass breaking from the left side of the window. Followed quickly by the sound of a dying Grimm and Cardin crying out in pain along with Coco whimpering. "Hm….." Pyrrha turned to Ren at his contemplative sound. "Something on your mind Ren?"

"Where did Velvet get that Giant carrot? Shouldn't it be impossible for them to get that big?"

…

…

…

…

"That's a good question actually." Said Pyrrha before looking at the door when the sound of sneakers were heard. Jaune walked in through the open door with a sheepish smile on his face and rubbing the back of his head. "Hey guys, I uh, I kinda forgot my backpack." Picking up said backpack he gave a quick two finger salute before walking out again. "Jaune wait! Where are-" _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. The sound of a door being roughly opened sounded through the air as an irate Weiss appeared on the other side of team RWBY's door.

"What do you want?! I am trying to finish my essay!" Weiss demanded when she saw Jaune.

"H-hey Weiss, I uh, I want to say sorry beforehand about what's about to happen." Jaune said nervously as he heard footsteps quickly making their way to them.

"Wh-" Jaune cut her off as he sprinted into the room before jumping out of the top portion of their window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS W-" " **YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT JAUNE!** " Arslan interrupted Weiss as she sprinted into her room before jumping out of the lower portion of the window. "wh- , I-, You-, **ARRRRRRRGH!** " Weiss shouted out before slamming the door shut.

"...so, you guys like videogames?" Reese awkwardly asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded before going to set up Jaune's gaming system.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! You will not** _ **Believe**_ **how hard it is to write this story. Im an amature writter so this took me quite a while to come up with, let alone write to an acceptable level. Anyway this chapter's climax is what I originally started the story around. Came up with it while listening to a song. I mentioned it in another story but my updates will be very random. I usually only write when i get a sudden flash of inspiration. Plus i have a full time job. Anyway that's enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter! ;P**

 **As always if you are interested in the story I automatically assume you have at least seen some of the series and know what the characters look like.**

 **RWBY is a production of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P). Please support the official release.**

 **[ Depending on the mood you want this to seem, either play** _ **(Naruto Shippuden - Rainy Day ksolis Trap Remix)**_ **or** _ **(Kakashi Hatake x Rainy Day Remix)**_ **or** _ **(The last Uchihas - Naruto OST hip hop remix)**_ **]**

 **II.**

 _ **Our fighting style has been around since the day our family came into this world.**_

 _A grainy film like scene of a backyard had a faceless blond child punching at a post._

 _ **These techniques have been closely guarded and only taught to those we deem worthy within the family.**_

 _An older, buffer man with long, wild golden hair was going through katas with the blond child beside him, mimicking his movements._

 _ **Our style was the edge humanity needed as a driving force into the darkness from the moment the grimm became a threat.**_

 _The blond child watched as the older man jumped and punched a Goliath. A ripple formed, traveling from the head to the back. The Goliath exploded outward before a wind tunnel began to form, ripping a trench throughout the forest, taking out several grimm with it._

 _ **When we raise our fists, it is not to start a fight. It is to END It.**_

 _The blond child is shown tryng to pull a rope tied to a large boulder._

 _The scene then switches to the child dragging the boulder with the rope tied to his waist._

 _It then shows the child carrying the boulder on his back with several weights attached to his arms and legs._

 _Finally the blond child was shown in the middle of a clearing panting with several small craters surrounding him._

 _ **When we punch, we do not damage. We do not bruise. We do not hurt. We break, we shatter, we**_ **obliterate** _ **.**_

 _The blond child, now older and taller, punches a wooden training dummy and watches as it explodes into splinters._

 _ **But most importantly, when we raise our fists, we protect.**_

 _The blond kid turns his head over his shoulders and sees another kid with very light blond hair and a darker toned skin._

 _ **Those that earn your affection will never worry, never feel fear, never feel despair. They will always feel safe and secure.**_

 _The blond kid walks to the other kid as the boulder behind the training dummy starts to form cracks, then crumbles completely._

 _Heavy breathing could be heard as a slit opens up and blinks a bit. The 'screen' looks up and sees the blond haired kid panting while standing infront of the screen. Behind the boy is a dead Alpha Beowolf slowly dissolving into smoke as the slit closes again._

 _The two kids are sitting on a porch, holding hands, and watching the sunset. "Hey, will you always be there to help me?"_

" _Of course. Anytime, anywhere, just call for me, and I'll be there to help you no matter what."_

" _In that case, I'll do everything I can to be there for you too!"_

" _It's a promise then."_

" _Yeah, it's a promise!" The light blond haired kind leaned in and kissed the other's cheek._

 _Two slits slowly blink open, taking a few moments to adjust to the light and to focus on the figure sitting in front of them, which was slouched over and breathing hard._

" _Hey….you're finally….awake…I….I was starting to get worried." The figure slumps forwards as two hands reach out to catch the blond kid. Cuts and puncture holes could be seen all over the body and lots of blood was both on and around on the ground. The hands try to shake the blond awake as lots of Beowolf and Ursa grimm bodies could be seen evaporating._

 _The screen turns to see a buff figure running toward the them._

 _The light haired kid is sitting in a chair next to the other blond kid, holding his hand while the other laid in a hospital bed. The two were noticeably older. The blond kid seemingly wakes up and the lighter haired one jumps on the bed and hugs them close._

 _The lighter haired kid is seen on the ground in front of the buff guy as they struggle to stand up. Once on shaky legs the older man watches as the kid takes a stance and starts bouncing a little. He nods in approval and also takes a stance. The scene pans out to show the blond kid watching from the porch steps of a house._

 **-End Song-**

An eye opened up slowly before squinting at the bright light. With a groan Jaune lifted his head a bit and looked at where he was before letting his head hit the desk once more. Pyrrha looked at her exhausted partner as he laid his head down in Prof- I mean, _Dr_. Oobleck's class. Ms. Goodwitch carried him into the dorm room this morning, both looking ragged and dirty, and dropped him off with a huff. He's been like this all morning, and even through lunch, barely managing to eat all his food before he fell asleep again. She and Ren were a bit worried about him while Nora was just…. Nora. Team RWBY just sent curious glances at him, though Weiss's was more a scathing glare. Surprisingly enough Dr. Oobleck didn't call on Jaune at all during class, though he did mutter something at the beginning of class that sounded suspiciously like "Won me 50 lien so I'll let it pass".

 **BRRRRRRING!**

Waking up with a start, Jaune blinks a bit and rubs his eyes to get the sleep out. Pyrrha taps his shoulder getting his attention. "Jaune, come on, we have to get to our last class of the day. I highly doubt Professor Goodwitch would be happy with you being late after what you put her through last night."

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Jaune was running alongside Arslan through the woods with Professor Goodwitch chasing after them with a crazed look on her face, twigs and leaves in her hair. All three had tears all over their clothes, with dirt splattered all over, glynda's hair bun seemed to have been let down at some point._

"It wasn't….THAT bad.." Jaune looked off to the side with a nervous laugh.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _MMMMMMMMMMF!"_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Arslan was gagged and wrapped up in rope while hanging upside down from a branch by said rope. Glynda was laughing crazily as she had an arm around the neck of a struggling and yelling Jaune. Several Ursa and Beowolfs could be seen cowering and running away from the scene._

Jaune shivered before he slapped his cheeks and picked up his backpack. "On second thought, nevermind, lets go before we end up being late." They both walked out the classroom to see Ren and Nora waiting for them. They smile as they fall in line with them on the way to class. Nora immediately started babbling and jumping around the group while Ren tried to calm her down.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune every now and then as they traversed the halls of beacon. Noticing the looks Jaune turned towards her. "Everything alright Pyrrha?" Quickly suppressing the small blush that crept on her cheek, she shook her head before looking at Jaune with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright to go through with combat class? You still seem tired and worn out from your little adventure last night. Maybe you should call in sick and take the rest of the day off."

Jaune waved her off and opened the door to the arena. "I'll be fine Pyr, I got most of my energy back from my naps. I just hope she doesn't call on me today. I'd rather not get humiliated fighting Cardin again."

Team JNPR took their seats behind team RWBY and settled in as everyone took their seats. Though he noticed there were more people in the classroom than usual. "Is it just me or are there more people than usual?" Weiss gave off a loud irritated groan at the question as everyone else looked around curiously. "Do none of you ever listen to me?! I was literally talking about how the other kingdom's students would be joining us today right before we walked into class!" Everyone sheepishly looked away from the heiress as she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jaune though looked very worried as he scanned the crowd to try and spot someone in particular, while trying to hide at the same time.

Most of the chatter stopped when the sound of heels clicking against the ground sounded out front the entrance. Glynda, now looking fresh and immaculate as usual, quickly strode to the center of the stage with purpose. Noticing the lingering chatter, she promptly smacked her riding crop into the palm of her hand. The very, VERY loud smack instantly silenced the rest of the chatter and made every beacon student go rigid. All was silent, which made the voice that came from the Haven side of the bleachers be easily heard by everyone. "I.….have the most awkward boner right now." Multiple loud smacks were quickly followed when Glynda sent a harsh glare their way.

Making sure she wouldn't be interrupted, the professor addressed the class. "Now, I would like to welcome the visiting schools that made their way here for the vytal festival. As part of the ongoing effort to spread peace and unity throughout the four kingdoms, it has been tradition to include all students in any and all classes we offer in our academies respective to their grade levels. As I am sure many of you have had a chance to experience a couple classes today, this class is one I'm sure all of you are familiar with by now. For today's combat class I will allow anyone from the visiting academies challenge any of the other students using standard tournament rules. Would anyone like to go first?" A hand immediately shot up from the Haven section of the bleachers. Looking over at the hand, Glynda immediately looked at all the other sections to see if anyone else wanted to go. "Is there anyone else that would like to go?" Silence was her answer as the hand started to wave back and forth. Her eyebrow twitched as she spoke again, "Anyone else? Anyone at all? Please? Literally anyone else can volunteer." The hand started bouncing up and down and waving as another hand joined in. "Battle junkies? Want revenge on someone? Potentially suspicious people that want to find out other student's semblances?" Glynda asked desperately as Arslan was suddenly standing next to her with a wide smile on her face.

When no one else made a move she gave a resigned sigh before glaring at the tan student. "Very well, Arslan of Haven Academy, who do you wish to challenge?"

Turning to the Beacon section, she pointed to a familiar part of the bleachers that had the two strongest freshmen teams. "I challenge Jaune Arc of Beacon!"

Before anyone could say anything to the challenge, a familiar voice immediately sounded out from behind Yang's chair. "I Forfeit!"

This was immediately retorted to by Arslan. "The hell you do! Get that firm ass down here and fight me!"

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose as Jaune replied. "I shall not be inclined to-, wait a second. HAVE YOU BEEN LOOKING AT MY ASS?"

"DAMN RIGHT I HAVE! Now get down here and get in some good old skin on skin contact!" That got some red faces and pervy giggles.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Fight me nerd!"

"No way, I LIKE my testicles."

"I'll give you a treeeat." Does she even realise she said that in a husky voice?

"Are you still on about that?! Please leave me alone!"

"Then I repeat," she got into a fighting stance. "Fight me nerd."

"There is no way around this is there?"

"Pretty much."

"Fuck me." he sighed.

"I plan on it."

"FOR OUM'S SAKE JUST GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" Up, looks like Glynda finally lost her patience.

With a heavy sigh Jaune got up and made his way down the arena stairs visibly dreading the match. Everyone around started whispering to each other wondering why someone so seemingly strong called out a weak looking guy like Jaune. Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other in slight worry, considering they both learned yesterday that Arslan apparently has some kind of grudge with Jaune that's been going on for quite a while.

"Pyrrha, do you think Jaune will be okay?"

"I don't know Ruby. Jaune has been getting better with his sword and shield but I have no idea how good Arslan is, I just hope she doesn't take things too far."

Before their teams could comment a voice chimed in. "Don't worry they'll both be fine, if anything I feel bad for whoever has to fix the stage."

Looking to their left they saw Reese walking over to them with a cheery smile. "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure we don't mind. What did you mean by fixing the stage?"

Taking the offered chair Reese leaned back with an arm draped behind the chair, feet propped up on the seat in front of her. "Well after professor Goodwitch down there dropped off our leader, looking like she was dragged through the forest, I started asking her what this was all about. Let's just say you guys are gonna be in for a nice surprise this match. She also said she would explain everything better once we all meet up."

At this everyone turned toward the arena, each wondering what this surprise was gonna be. Well except for Nora. Oum only know what kind of reality warping things goes on in that chaotic storm of a mind she called her brain.

Finally getting to the stairs of the stage, Jaune let out one last sigh of resignation before taking off his sword and sheath, and plunging the tip into the ground. Walking up onto the stage he stood opposite Arslan. Now whispers really started picking up all across the arena, especially with the beacon students that know how Jaune is at fighting by now. None more worried though than his friends and teammates.

"What is that dolt doing! Why would he leave behind his weapon like that?! He's gonna get eviscerated!" Surprisingly, it was the resident ice queen that was the first to voice her concerns.

"What the hell vomit boy! Are you trying to get seriously hurt?!" Even Yang, the thrill seeker of the group, couldn't believe Jaune of all people would willingly leave behind his weapon.

"Jaune."

"Jaune."

Both Ruby and Pyrrha voiced in concern. Ren and Blake both looked on with narrowed eyes, watching and taking in every detail, trying to figure out what was going on. The only ones that weren't concerned and had a smile on their faces were Reese and Nora. "Whooo! Break her legs Jaune!" Give you a guess who that was.

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the action and, once Jaune took his place, gave him an "are you sure" look. Wordlessly nodding his head at her, Jaune looked to Arslan who was jumping from foot to foot getting herself psyched up. Giving a reluctant nod Glynda raised her hand and all chatter stopped, watching in anticipation.

"First match between Arslan of Haven and Jaune of Beacon."

Arslan had a large grin as she raised her fists and got into her stance. Jaune became uncharacteristically quiet and calm as he crossed his arms across his chest, getting concerned and confused stares from his friends.

"Both fighters ready?"

At both nods of confirmation she brought her hand down. "Begin!" She jumped off the stage onto a smaller platform to observe the seemingly one sided fight.

 _ **[Play Apashe - I'm a Dragon. I personally watched the IP man video during this.]**_

Quickly closing the distance Arslan started throwing fast punches that made everyone in beacon wince. Knowing how Jaune does with Cardin, one of the slowest fighters but one that packs a punch, they really only saw one conclusion.

To the immense surprise of everyone, not a single hit landed. In fact Jaune was masterfully dodging every hit by leaning or angling his torso to the sides, even tilting his head out of the way of Arslan's fists. Some hits he would lean backwards just enough to be out of reach while others he wouldn't even dodge as they would be off target. All the while Jaune didn't uncross his arms nor did he move an inch from where he was standing to avoid a blow. After a minute, Arslan suddenly jumped back a few meters and took a stance again. With a smile plastered on her face, she closed distance again, only this time a little faster. Instead of launching punches though, she jumped in the air to deliver a flying kick with a light glow of dark gold surrounding the leg.

For the first time Jaune moved, only instead of moving out of the way, he leaned forward. Raising his leg, he successfully blocked Arslan's kick with his shin. The floor under Jaune's other foot cracked from the distributed force. Sliding down his leg and using his foot as leverage, Arslan jumped in an arc over Jaune while throwing some punches down at him.

Dodging each strike Jaune turned on his foot to keep Arslan in his sights. She landed and launched faster punches than before while throwing in some kicks. Jaune continued to dodge the attacks, this time using his own legs to block some of the attacks. To everyone else it was a fast paced and exciting match. However to the students of beacon the match was mind blowing. Everyone in the freshman class of Beacon could unanimously agree, that Jaune Arc was at the bottom of the ranks when it came to fighting. Having lost every single match to Cardin Winchester week after week in the last semester, no one expected him to last longer than a minute at most. Even less when they saw he left behind his weapon before getting onto the stage.

None were more surprised than his friends and teammates of (J)NPR and their sister team, RWBY. All of them turning to Pyrrha with questioning glances since she was the one training him. They only received a just as surprised and awed face. As if sensing their curious glances she spoke her surprise. "Iv trained him in sword usage and shield techniques, but I've never trained him in unarmed combat. We haven't even gotten that far since he was only just starting to get competent with his usual weapons." Reese and Nora only had wide smiles as Nora continually cheered on her fearless leader. Everyone turned their attention back to the fight after hearing a loud crash.

Jaune had just blocked yet another powerful punch from Arslan with his shin, her feet planted on the ground and her fist being enveloped in a light glow of aura. Said blow resulted in another crack forming in the ground, only this time the force of the punch caused him to slide back a few feet from his original position. Jaune's eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth thinned as he watched Arslan. His opponent's grin got wider at seeing her punch finally manage to force him out of his original position. Breaking the silence that had been going on since the start of the fight, Arslan called over to Jaune. "Come on Jaune! This won't be a real fight if you don't fight me seriously! Don't make me have to make you get serious!"

Sliding off the only sleeve of her shirt, she disappeared in a blur. Once again Jaune blocked her punch forming a small crater under his feet. Only this time, he blocked her fist with his palm, Arslan gained a full blown smile seeing this. Most students only saw Arslan's fists as blurs as she struck ruthlessly at Jaune, while Jaune was using both his legs and hands to either block or redirect her attacks. The only ones able to follow her movements were Professor Goodwitch, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, And Pyrrha. Ruby for her speed semblance allowing her to track things at high speed; Yang, Blake, And Ren for their Fighting styles requiring them to both be fast and follow movements faster; and Pyrrha and Professor Goodwitch for their years of experience fighting a wide arrange of opponents. The former for her time in tournaments as the 4 year champion, and the latter for her years of experience as a huntress.

All in all, everyone was utterly amazed and enraptured in the fast paced and exciting fight unfolding before their eyes.

 _ **(at a lull in the music, around 2:39 min. in)**_

Once again breaking off a few meters, Arslan was panting a little with a light sheen of sweat on her body. Jaune only had a look of concentration, watching her every move. Getting visibly upset Arslan decided to get him to get serious. "Jaune! Stop playing around and fight me seriously! Don't make me say it Jaune. You know how much I hate having to resort to it." Jaune only narrowed his eyes as everyone else became confused at what she was saying. Was she seriously suggesting he wasn't even trying this whole time? After a moment of silence with Jaune not moving, Arslan gave a heavy sigh before putting on a look of determination.

"Jaune Miles Arc! You bring dishonor to the Arc family name for fighting so disrespectfully against a serious opponent! Your ancestors would be disappointed to see you fight so haphazardly!"

Silence permeated the arena as everyone could only watch in anticipation after Arslan's words. Jaune's face was shrouded in shadows as he took in her words.

After a quiet moment that seemed to stretch on, Jaune gave off a heavy sigh before standing up straight and lifted a hand to the strap on his shoulder. Unclasping and slipping off his armor and pauldron combo, he tossed it off the stage.

The armor created a crater on impact, sending up a small cloud of dust.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Arslan's smile grew even wider in excitement.

Gripping the bottom of his hoodie, Jaune pulled both his sweater and t-shit off and tossed it off to the side as well. Blushing faces could be seen all around the arena. Even Weiss had a small bit of pink dusting her cheeks. "Hot damn! When did Jaune get so ripped?!" You can always trust Yang to be the one to voice everyone's thoughts without shame. Standing across Arslan stood Jaune Arc, resident noodle nerd that just proved to everyone he actually could fight, showcasing that he wasn't as much of a noodle as everyone thought. Where everyone expected a skinny body and arms with mild muscles, they were instead greeted to a very very defined 8 pack washboard abs, large pecs, and arm muscles so sculpted its like they were made of wrapped cable under a layer of skin. They weren't as big as bodybuilders seen on tv and magazines, but anyone could tell they were the result of very intense and strict training. To think, the resident so called noodle was hiding a muscular body underneath baggy clothes.

It was Ren that said something that both he and the rest of team (J)NPR noticed about the blond leader. "Well, that explains why he always changes in the bathroom even when its only me and him sometimes. I always thought he didn't like how he looked or just didn't like changing in front of people. That also explains why he always wears baggy clothes."

Leaning his head to both sides, Jaune released a series of loud cracks. Taking another deep breath he took a stance similar to Arslan's, only his somehow seemed more controlled, powerful, and just a little bit elegant.

"Well, guess I have no choice, now do I?"

"HAHAHA! Now we can get serious!" Arslan shouted out. Grabbing the two sticks keeping her hair in place, she took them out and threw them down, the tips embedding themselves into the ground. Her hair being released from it's bun fell freely, revealing wavy shoulder length hair. Bringing her fists close to her body and taking a wide stance she gave off a battle cry as her whole body was enveloped in fiery dark gold aura. After a moment the aura condensed around her fists and forearms, taking the shape of lion heads. Forming a crater under her, she blasted forward towards the calm Jaune.

Everyone watched in awe as Jaune took a slight step to the left, bringing his fist up and making Arslan's palm throw move away from his face as their arms slid against each other until they were shoulder to shoulder. Both attacks missing just barely an inch from their faces. The result of their moves however nearly had eyes popping out of heads.

Arslan's palm thrust created a large palm shaped imprint into the arena wall behind Jaune, visibly making a dent in the wall. Jaune's punch however….. A large fist shaped hole about the size of a person's torso could be seen in the opposite wall behind Arslan. Around the hole however, cracks formed and began to spread outward before a large section of the wall crumbled to dust.

Quickly sliding his foot forward between her legs, he shoved her back hooking his heel on the back of her foot and pulling to make her fall. Arslan twisted her body into a one handed handstand pushing her foot up as Jaune leaned his head back just as her foot passed in front of his face. Stomping a foot forward he sent a double palm thrust to her torso as she pushed herself into the air, twisting over the thrust in a feat of amazing flexibility. Soon they fell into what could only be described as a very fast paced dance of elegant attacks and disorienting dodges every which way and even at one point, taking the fight into the air before Jaune was thrown to the ground. Attacks meeting redirecting moves that flowed into counter after counter. Fists meeting kicks, palms meeting elbows, never once staying in one place and always staying in motion to and fro all across the stage. Craters formed as they went and pieces of the stage hit the barrier put in place to protect the audience. Soon however Jaune caught Arslan's extended fist and quickly sent off a series of kicks up her torso before jumping and gave her a spinning kick to the face that sent her back a few meters. Arslan spun before sliding on the ground in a three point stance. Lifting her head she only had a manic smile on her face, thoroughly enjoying the fight.

Safe to say everyone was literally on the edge of their seats, barely breathing as they watched such an amazing fight, the likes of which only seasoned huntsmen could probably achieve.

This time both fighters blasted forward and met fist to aura shrouded fist in the middle making a large crater form under them. A large cloud of dust shrouded the fighters from view. For a few second the audience could only hear the sound of flesh meeting flesh, and a few more pieces of the stage flying out of the cloud of dust.

Taking a quick look at the screen above them Jaune saw the aura gauge and quickly moved to end the fight. Arslan meanwhile focused most of her remaining aura into her left fist and charged toward the sound of footsteps.

Everyone heard a loud _**BAM!**_ As two object flew out of the dust cloud and slammed into the opposite walls. Or atleast, what was still standing of the walls. Once the dust settled, both Arslan and Jaune were seen embedded into the walls before sliding down onto the floor. Quickly raising her hand Professor Goodwitch called the match.

"The match is over! Double knockout!"

 _ **(End Song)**_

Everyone quickly got to their feet cheering loudly at the amazing fight they just witnessed. Nora, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha among those cheering for Jaune, while Weiss gave an impressed smile. Ren and Blake however had calculating looks on their face that the others quickly noticed. Without prompting Blake gave her thoughts. "The way that ended was strange, I'm not sure why but I feel like something is wrong here."

"What? Arslan was fighting just as intensely as Jaune, it makes sense that it ended in a tie." Ruby had a point, but along with Blake's statement, the others got confused.

"Blake has a point, especially since, if you look at Jaune, he doesn't seem that tired despite the intense fight he just had." Ren's observation had merritt. Just taking a glance at where Jaune was slowly getting up while shaking his head, one could easily see the lack of heavy sweat that should be on his body. And even after an intense fight he didn't seem to be taking heavy breaths, and seemed only lightly tired. Interestingly enough it was Yang that shed a little light on what they were seeing.

"Ren is right, a fight like that would put even me into a gasping and sweaty mess. Those weren't just your average punches and kicks. That was a series of very complicated moves that strain the body and drain your energy. Some of those moves would have given me a sprained ankle just trying to do them. Only reason I know is because my boxing style relies on a lot of side to side movements, and dodging to get close and even into my opponent's guard. I used to get a lot of sprained ankles getting to where I am now. If I had tried to do any of that, I wouldn't have lasted so long." This only caused even more confusion on the situation.

At this point, Reese decided to chime in. "It's because if Jaune had kept fighting he would have won within the next second. He didn't want that so he ended it in a tie." Seeing their confused faces she grinned and pointed to their right. "One of you already figured out what I mean by that."

Looking to their left, they saw Weiss staring up at something above the stage with wide eyes. Following her line of sight, the others became confused and surprised at what they saw.

There on the screen was the aura gauge of both fighters. Arslan's Aura was very low, almost into the red. However, Jaune's aura was completely full. Not a single point of aura was missing from his bar. This only brought more questions as they watched Jaune put on his hoodie and grab his armor and weapon before going to help Arslan to the locker room.

Professor Glynda ended the class early while looking in annoyance at the destroyed stage.

Quickly making their way outside Ren went into the male locker rooms to find Jaune. After a little bit he walked out saying Jaune wasn't there. Deciding he probably went to get food, they headed to the cafeteria hoping to get answers to the questions swirling in their heads.

After quickly grabbing their food, they spot Jaune's mop of blond hair laying on their usual table. Silently sitting around him, they all briefly wondered how to bring up what just happened.

"Hey lady killer, what the hell _was_ that?" Well...almost all of them.

"Wha?" Jaune lifted his head to look at the curious looks his friends were sending him. Even Weiss was trying to hide her curious glances as she ate her meal.

"Jaune that was amazing! It was like watching those cool martial arts movies! you were all like Whaaa! Cha! Whoaaaa, Yaa!" Jaune couldn't help but chuckle as Ruby made fighting noises and chopped at the air.

Blake leaned forward a little, her book nowhere to be seen. "Seriously Jaune, that fight was amazing. I've never seen such a fast paced match before. Not to be rude but, none of us expected you to be that good considering how your matches usually end up. Where did it all come from?" Everyone leaned in, eager to hear what he had to say.

Jaune sighed and sat up straighter pushing what was left of his meal to the side. "Well-"

"Aha! There you are!" Suddenly a tan fist came down on the top of Jaune's head. Wincing and holding his head, he looked to his side to see Arslan standing there with a smile on her face. Just behind her was a giggling Reese.

"Ow, what was that for? I thought you got it out of your system with the fight?" Jaune whined.

"THAT was for leaving for Beacon without telling anyone! This was because you didn't say goodbye properly. Now then" Arslan held out her arms wide and looked at him expectantly.

Jaune looked to the side with a blush on his face, everyone both at the table and around them watching in confusion. "Do I have to say it?"

Arslan narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

With a heavy sigh and a blush on his face, Jaune stood up, easily being a head taller than Arslan, and hugged her as he spoke in a cutesy voice. "I mwissed you my whittle fwiesty lioness"

Arslan had a happy smile and a look of content as she hugged Jaune back, leaning into his embrace. His friends all had looks of surprise and shock at what was going on. Pyrrha more so while Weiss was surprised to feel a small pang of jealousy.

Of course you can always trust in Yang to be the first to ask the important questions. "Whoa whoa whoa! What is going on here? How do you two know each other?"

Separating with a blush, Jaune cleared his throat as he turned to his friends and teammates. Sporting a smile while Arslan had a large one with a dusting of pink on her cheeks, Jaune put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Arslan Altan."

"My fiancé."

 **Just letting you guys know, it's gonna be quite a while before I update this story again. I'm all tapped out of ideas for the next chapter. On another note, the new season of RWBY looks amazing.**

 **I honestly almost passed out while writing the fight scene. I got a little to into the writing and ended up getting light headed. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and possible suggestions on how to improve my writing. I'm still getting used to writing stories.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
